Jasdebi and the Host's!
by amanda040
Summary: when Jasdebi was bored one day they end up in the Ouran high school. can the Host club servive the Noah's 'fun' and get them back home befor they are sent insane? xover, crossover, yaoi, twincest; UKE-Debitto SEME-Jasdero
1. Chapter 1

CC92: i'm only saying this ONCE so listion!; i do NOT own D,grat-man OR Ouran High School Host Club.

Prologue

It was a normal day in the 15th Ark with the Noah's…well, as normal as it gets and Jasdebi was sitting in their room, bored out their minds(_does Jasdero even have one?_) "I'm bored, Jas'! what can we do?" Debitto whined, gun pointed at his brother, who was sitting next to him on their double bed, pointing his own gun at the other.

"Wanna sleep on the kitchen floor, hii?"

"No, it may piss people off but also cause damage and the Earl is still on our case since the whole crystal chandeliers and Skin's head incident"

"K'. Wanna go lick some of Road's candles?"

"No, we did that last week" Debitto muttered, smirking; remembering when Road found-out.

"wanna snoop in some of the rooms Earl band, hii?" Jasdero asked, half hanging over the side of the bed.

"N-wait.. Yeah! Lets see what the fat-so's hiding!" Debitto cheered, jumping off the bed, causing the matures bounce, sending the blond flying off and face-first onto the floor. "come-on, Jas!"

"Dero, coming!" Jasdero yelled, jumping-up and running after his twin. Catching-up, Jasdebi pointed their guns at one another again, sneaking down the halls toward the Earls 'Forbidden Doors!!!'.

At the first door Jasdebi readied their guns, thinking '_Blue-Bomb_' just in case and opened the door before starting to laugh evilly, Jasdero's light-bulb brightening.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" - Debitto

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!" - Jasdero

"so THIS is where the Earl hides all his hats"

"Hats, hii!"

--

"Soooooo…what's behind door number…what number are we on?" Debi asked, heading towards the large double doors.

"5, hii!" Jas said, one of the Earls hats on his head, his light-bulb was hanging-out from under it; bobbing in his ginning face, The hat had a big orange bow on it.

Debitto was wearing blue tinsel around his neck and fairy-lights around his waist; they had found all the X-mas decorations in the 3rd room they looked in.

Opening the doors Jasdebi's mouths hung open.

"wha?"

"wha! Wha! Wha! Hii?!"

CC92: k, i'm sorry for starting a new story but i cant help it!!

i'm waiting for the next HP movie to come out so i can finish 'son of the dark' and i dont know what to do with 'why is it alway me?', i've lost the plot!!

Debi: How cares! This is a xover with US in for once! XD

Jas: Yeah, us, hii!!! :D

CC92: well can you just blame me? you two are so COOL!!!

Jas/Debi: DAMB RIGHT!

CC92: but....

Jas/Debi: what? :(

CC92: its going to be a yaoi...Twincest

Debi: WHAT?! EW! Jasdebi is one person! Not Twins!

Jas: who's seme?

Debi: ...Good Question!

CC92: welllll~

Jas/Debi: WELL!?!?!?!

CC92: ...i always thought Debi was a cute uke

Jas: -GRIN!-

Debi: F**K!!

CC92: ok please review and tell me if you want me to continue this fic


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_Stepping through the door the twins stud there in shock. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas any more" Debitto muttered, looking around, from the look of the building they were in and all the teens hanging around, he could say it was most likely a high-school and it looks very high class, and waaaaaay to…futuristic. He noticed the looks they were getting and it pissed him off due to a lot of whispers. But they was used to a lot of attention after all they both had gray-ish skin, crosses on their foreheads and Jasdero had his mouth __stitched_! Of course they got funny looks! He heard whispers about them because of their appearance from a bunch of teens around his age (_the girls were wearing yellow dresses and the guys were wearing blue suit jackets and black trousers_) and Debitto pointed his gun "What YOU Lookin' at!?"

"Yeah! Hii!" Jasdero yelled, pulling out his own gun and pointing it at the freaked-out teens as they ran off. Smirking, Debitto turned to look at the, now closed, doors that they just came through. "come one, Jas. Lets get out of this fucked up place, its to…_pink_" he said, sneering at the colour's of their surroundings. "Too pink! Too pink!" Jasdero cheered. They pulled open the doors a gust of wind filled with roses came out, they looked in, confused. Through the door, there was no longer a dark, creepy passageway of the 15th Ark but a bright, colourful and BIG-ass room.

The two were to busy gawking that they didn't notice shadows were forming over them, until they heard a scarily familiar voice. "Hey, you two lost?" That awoke them from the trance, could it be!

"**Pirate, setting things on fire with a hammer!!**" They yelled, spinning around, guns pointed. Their fear was blown away as they looked behind them to see no exorcist but a group of teens two of which were also twins. Both have orange hair and gold eyes just like a Noah(_but not as crazy looking_), there was also a Blond guy with violet eyes, a guy with black hair, holding a laptop under his arm and wore glasses, another taller guy with short black hair and had no emotions showing on his face, he was accompanied by a short blond guy who was holding a bunny plushy, and there was a girl with short-ish brown hair and brown eyes And… she was dressed like a boy. They were all in blue uniforms. They all looked a little put-off by the other(_stranger_) twins outburst.

"A pirate… "

"..setting things on fire.."

"…with a hammer?"

The redheads asked, taking turns speaking. Jasdebi sighed, it wasn't the one-eyed exorcist. Thank Noah! If that stupid pirate were here then most likely the vampire would be with him or Cross's pupil. "are you two lost?" the girl asked, giving them the once over before blushing "and aren't you cold?". Debitto saw the look and his golden eyes narrowed.

"no and no" Debitto snapped, turning away, crossing his arms. "Dero not cold" Jasdero muttered, looking at his brother worried. "Your sure, you're not lost?" the guy with glasses asked. Debitto turned back to the group of teens with a groan "Why you bothering us? And why do you think we're lost?"

"well from-" one of the redhead twins began but was interrupted by Debi "**If You Say Anything About The Way Jasdebi Looks! We'll Kill You!**" he yell, he and Jasdero pointing their guns at the other twins. "**Kill You! Kill You!**". The redhead twins just gave a passive wave .

"no, no…"

"not the way you look.."

"but this room is.."

"the host club.."

"we thought you were lost.."

"because your boys."

Jasdebi looked at each other with a confused looks on their faces "uh?". the redheads also turned towards to each other but smirked.

"maybe their not lost.."

"maybe their puffs"

"Jasdebi Is Not Puff! Jasdebi Is Jasdebi!!" Jasdero yelled, looking affended.

"no, Jas'" Debitto said, patting the other on the shoulder to calm him "'puffs' means 'gay'… and their right" he said with a hidden smirk. "Ehh!?" the group asked, eyes wide. Debitto put his arms around his blond twins neck and stuck out his long, pointed tongue at the shocked humans, man he loved messing with their feeble minds.

"my names Debitto"

"and I'm Jasdero"

"And together we're JASDEBI!" Jasdebi yelled, pointing their guns at their own heads, one arm rapped around each other. Just then Debitto noticed that he was still wearing x-mas decorations and Jasdero had the Earls hat on. "fuck. We look like twats!" he yelled, pulling the fairy-lights and tinsel off. "Jas' take the Earls hat off, its taller then me!"

"Dero looks good!!" Jasdero whined, holding the hat against his head.

"take it off!"

"Debi, wants hat!"

"no I don't!"

"Debi, does!"

--

"maybe we should call a teacher…" Haruhi whispered to Kaoru and Hikaru, who were pouting in the corner and kept muttering "_they stole our routine_".

"We should stop them" she stated trying to get a reaction "those guns look real" she added, looking over at the weird lookin' squabbling twins. "I say we leave them and hope they go away" Tamaki muttered, hiding behind Kyoya, who sighed and looked down at Hunny. "Hunny, why don't you go make friends with them?"

"Kay!!!" he dark-blonde haired teen squealed, handing his bunny to Mori and ran over to the two Noah's. "I don't think that was a good idea Kyoya-senpie" Haruhi said, looking worried. "don't worry, Hunny will sort things out"

"okay, if you say so"

--

"I don't want the stupid hat!"

"Debi, does!"

"No, I don-"

"Hi! I'm Hunny!" Hunny said, standing in front of the two "Where did you come from?! How did you get here?! What's your favourite colour?! What's your favourite animal?! Are you new students?! And would you like to be my friend?!" Hunny asked so fast that his words were nearly un-understandable. Jasdebi looked at each other with black face's, blinked twice then turned back to the short teen.

"umm.. Edo, Opened a door, Red, Chickens,...ehh YES and I don't make friends with humans" - Debitto

"EDO! Went through forbidden door! Red! CHICKENS! What Debitto says And your human! hehehe!" - Jasdero

"you make it sound like your no human ether" a creepy voice form behind Jasdebi startled them and they quickly spun around pointing their guns at the speaker. "don't DO that! _God!_ you remind me of Tyki!" Debitto whined at the tall, glasses wearing teen.

"Yeah, Yeah! Stupid Tyki, hii!"

"my name is not Tyki, its Ootori Kyoya" Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up "and like I asked before; why do you speak of humans as if your not one of us?".

"Because we're Better then humans!!!"

"Better! Better!"

"ok~ touchy subject. So.. Um nice to meet you, I'm Fujioka Haruhi" Haruhi said, trying to calm the two down. "like we said; M' Debitto and _this_" Debi pointed to Jasdero who was petting the top-hat "is Jasdero and together were Jasdebi... and You look like that female exorcist _who punches __**really**__ hard_" Debitto stated, snarling the last bit, holding his cheek.

"Hurt! Really Hurt!" Jasdero yells, dropping the hat and holding his head, as if some-one was about to hit him.

Everyone in the room was silent, thankfully the guests were here to hear the 'female' comment, competely ignoring the'exorcist ' part. **"HEH?!"** everyone asked, shocked to hear that Haruhi reminded them of some girl (_except Kyoya & Mori, their's never shocked_). Jasdebi, who they had just met, had already suspicions that Haruhi was in fact, a girl. "What?" Debitto asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled, latched on to Haruhi, which reminded Debitto of Road and Tyki. "Haruhi is 100% male!" Tamaki said, a large, fake grin on his face as he tried to cover Haruhi's true gender.

"no she's not, dick-wade. The boob-less chick is obviously a girl!" - Debitto

"she's a chicken?" Jasdero asked, jumping onto Debitto's back, legs over his shoulders and holding onto his head. A big smile on Jasdero's face. "no, Jas'. 'Chicks' as in hot girls, not chickens"

"You know you have to keep this as a secret?" Kyoya sounded like he was asking a question but the dark haired twin knew he was stating a fact. It was disturbing how much he reminded them of Tyki, but it wasn't just the aura surrounding the young man, but also that **SMIRK!** God, how they hated that smirk!

"yeah, whatever" Debitto mutter's, dumping Jas' on the floor. Making him hit his head on the floor, sitting-up, Jasdero's light-bulb brightened "_We forgot to feed the Chickens!_" he whispered to Debi, pulling the twin down to the floor with him. "_Oh shit! And who knows how long we'll be stuck here! They'll starve!!!_"

"but seeing as we just met you we need you to ensure you can keep a secret,…you'll have had to be a host why'll you attend at Ouran high school" Kyoya stated. Not noticing that they were only half listening "They do seem like the 'Fun type', if not a bit insane but still funny, now that you mention it" said Tamaki as he finely walked over, observing the strange twins as they muttered something about forgetting to feed their chickens before leaving "but…they need some new clothes"

THAT got Jasdebi's attention "new clothes?" Jasdero asked, sitting on his brothers lap as they sat on the tilled floor. "No way! We've worn these clothes since we became Noah's 'Bond'!" Debitto yelled, pointing to the ceiling. Jasdero put his finger on his stitched-lips and looked like he was thinking,

"what is it Jas'?"

"……"

"Jas'?"

"………"

"Jasdero!"

"…………"

"JASDERO!!"

"…but Debitto, aren't these the _only_ clothes we got?" Jasdero finely asked, looking pleased with himself. "yeah. And?" Debi asked, scratching his head with his gun.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" the host's squealed(_not Mori or Kyoya, Kyoya just raised an eyebrow_) in disgust and Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins burst into action. "Hikaru and Kaoru, get them to the schools dressing-rooms quickly!". The twins saluted and grabbed the Noah's and ran off.

"NO! we don't look cool in blue!"

"**NO! Dero, doesn't like to wear tops!!!!"**

Debi: your gonna make us wear uniforms?! D:

Jas: she gonna make Dero wear a TOP!!!! DX

CC92: yeah, so live with it

Debi: soooo~ is Jasdebi together in this chap? i couldnt tell

Jas: Dero was sittin' in Debi's lap! Dero was surpost to be Seme!!!!

CC92: 1) no, not yet, your just messing with the host at the moment, Debitto. 2) you are seme Jasdero, but i needed more movement less talking, thats why you pulled Debi to the floor with you! ^w^

Debi: your gonna starve our chickens!?

Jas: NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -crys-

CC92: their not gonna starve, thats all i'm sayin' on the matter

Jas&Debi: YAY!

Dero: hay Jas, why are we two so obsessed with chickens?

Jas: -shrugs-

CC92: well, i read a cool fanfic about your lives be for you became Noahs and you were rased by chickens for the first few years of your life!!!

http:// kumorinoko. deviantart .com/ art/ DG- Chickenthieves- A-Boiographyi- 88602983 (remove all space's)

Debi: -reads- thats exactly what happened!!!

Jas: how did they know Jasdebi was the leggendery chickenthieves!?!?!?!?!?!

CC92: -shrugs-. ok nobody reivewed....

Debi: OMG! I'm SOOOO shocked!

CC92: ...go play in trafic Deb

Debi: been there, done that, got a brocken brother

Jas: hu? -stops licking his boot-

Debi: see?

CC92:...................OKAY, lets REIVEW this time please! -ignoring twins-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KEEP AWAY!"_

"_DERO NO WEAR TOP!" _

"_**BLUE-BOMB!**__"_

'**BANG!**_**'**_

"COLD!!_"_

The sounds of screaming and gunfire could be heard from the changing rooms in the 3rd Music room, which to be honest, didn't bother the other students which were still at school because from all the stuff the hosts get onto normally a couple of shouts and loud noises were nothing. "told you they weren't toys…" Haruhi muttered, more to herself then anyone, seeing as she was the only one band from the changing rooms because she was a girl.

"**Noooooooooo!!!**"

Moments later Kyoya walked-out, holding the two guns with Hunny and Mori who were holding the strange twins clothing at arm-length. "put these somewhere _they_ cant find them" he stated, passing the guns to the shorter teen. "we're done!" a yell from Tamaki was heard as he and tow red-heads walked out of the changing-room. Kaoru and Hikaru both had bruises and scratches on their arms and face's, their cloths were ruffled and Hikaru seemed to nursing a bite-mark on his hand, "what happened to you?" Haruhi ask, slightly shocked.

"they put up a fight" - Hikaru

"and one of them _bite_ you?" - Haruhi

"Dero doesn' like people touchin' his hair" Debitto stated, coming out the changing-room wearing the Ouran-high uniform along with Jasdero. True the uniform-jackets were unbuttoned along with Dero's shirt, Debi's tie was loose while Jasdero's was around his head to replace the 'lightbulb-thing' and their trousers were WAY too tight but at least they were wearing them.

"_How_ did he bite you?! His mouth is stitched!" Haruhi ask in a stat of utter confusion. "well…" Debi began but stopped abruptly before turning to his other half "how _did_ you bite him- Wait! How d' you even Eat!?" Jasdero shrugged in return "Dero not know, Dero just Does. Hii"

Debitto just shrugs too and turns to the confused host's "err. You better give 'em back after this _Host_ thin' ya-know" he stated, gesturing to their cloths and guns "cus' Tyki will be pissed if we loos 'em"

"yeah, yeah! Tyki is hobo! Hii!" - Jasdero

"an' they may not look in but they cost quit a bit" - Debitto

"of course you'll get them back…._after they've been washed_" Kyoya stated, muttering the last bit to the two holding the filthy cloths. Mori and Hunny node and leave to get them washed. "Haruhi, if you'd please" he added, nodding towards the guns, she gave sigh and when to put the guns in her bag where Jasdebi wouldn't think to look.

"OMG! Look at the time!" Tamaki squealed in panic, waving his arms, Jasdebi were grinning in the background as they watched him scramble around the room, it reminded them of Lero when they or Road did something stupid, like kiss an exorcist **(Jas&Debi: **_**that's ROAD not US!**_**)** or placing a bomb in Tyki's top-hat or putting salt in Skin's ice-cream or lick the paintings in the dinning-room or gets Lero stuck down the toilet or- **(Jas&Debi:**_** THEY GET IT ALREADY!**_**)** (….back to the story ^w^;;)

"The Guest's will be here any minuet! Haruhi get the coffee! Hikaru, Kaoru get the rose's ready! Weird twins!"

"Its JASDEBI!"

"Jasdebi go sit at a table and look inviting!"

"Whatever.." - Debitto

"Hii!" - Jasdero

* * *

CC92: i updated....wow

Debi: ...-sulk-

Jas: ...-pout-

CC92: what?

Jas: ....

Debi: ....

CC92: .god. you two arent talking....THE WORLD IS GONNA END!!!

...

...

CC92: ....WHATS WRONG! TELL ME! tell me or i'll make you eat Tyki's pancakes!!!

Debi: -mutters- uke

CC92: oh...your still pissed about that? what about you Dero?

Debi: he's asleep

Jas: zzzzzzzzzz...

CC92: oh, was it that bad?

Dero: no. i just knocked him out

CC92: why? :c

Dero: he was buggin' me about the starving chickens

CC92: Oh. well~...REVEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"your twins?!"

"your name is so cool Debitto!"

"I love your hair, Jasdero!"

"Jasdebi, it is so sweet how you love animals!" a bunch of girls squealed loudly.

Jasdebi we're kinda scared; they'd never gotten attention from the female race before, in-fact they'd never even spoken to a girl who wasn't a Noah or an Exorcist before(_or human-females who were begging for their lives__J_).

Jasdero was just sitting there with head in his hands, wide-eyed while Debitto leaned back in his seat with his feet on the table, an eye-brow raised as the girls sat there waiting for them to reply, creepy smiles on their faces.

"umm…fuck-yeah?"

'**SQUEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **_(hearts flying around the girls heads)_

"He swore!!!"

"Their so BAD-BOY!!!"

"And TWINS!!!"

Jasdebi plugged-up their ears as the squealing-morons _squealed again!_ "Loud noises!" Jasdero yelled, shutting his eyes tight and jumped onto Debitto's lap and they squealed AGAIN!

"so KAWAII!!!"

"YAOI!!"

"Get a camera!"

That was it! Jasdebi got up and ran for it! Girl were just not 'normal'!

They ran strait past the other Host's and out the 3rd Music room.

"To the left!" - Debitto

"The left!" - Jasdero

They ran down the maze of halls, being chased by fan-girls. They quickly ran through a dark-wooden door which seemed to appear out of nowhere and sunk down the door as they heard a large group of polished shoes run past.

They gave a heavy sigh, then looked around "are we back?" Debi asked, looking at the dark room filled with candles.

"looks like Roads room" Jasdero mutters before turning to the other "wanna lick the candles?"

"_well, well. What have we here?"_ a creepy voice that reminded them of Sherrill's interrupted their conversation. Turning to the source of the voice they saw a weird looking guy standing over them. He was wearing a long black-robe and a yellow-cat hand-puppet on his left hand.

"Scratch that.." Debitto muttered, leaning his head on the others shoulder.

"Not home?" - Jasdero

"Nope." - Debitto

"oh……who are you, hii?" Jasdero asked, pointing to the clocked freak. "I am Nekozawa, head of the dark-magic club" he, she, it? Said in that creepy strained voice and smile.

"head? Then who's the body?" - Debi

"can I be the foot?" - Dero

"not literally the 'head', I am the clubs president" Nekozawa stated, unaffected by the stupidity. "oh…can I still be the foot?" Jasdero asked earning him a slap-round the ear from Debitto.

"stop being a moron, you vagabond"

Jasdero whimpered, holding his head tightly and looked up with tears in his eyes "owww! Why Debi being meanie?" looking at the blond Debitto began to blush lightly, that look always made him blush so he did what he always did in this situation; he jumped to his feet and turned away from Dero.

"M-M'sorry, Dero"

Jasdero's face burst into a grin as he tackled his twin "Debi-chan is forgiven! Hii!".

"Debi-_CHAN_?!"

"yes. Debitto is pretty, like girl" Dero explained calmly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do NOT look like a girl!"

"no, Debi doesn't" Dero muttered "The females are very strange; their hearts move from the chest to the eyes and out the head…"

"…Dero, get the fuck off me"

"Hii!!" he cheered, jumping off the other who he had been straddling.

Getting up, Debitto turned back to Nekozawa who still had the same creepy smile plastered on his face "what you lookin' at?!"

"you two"

"..oh"

"are you two interested in joining the Dark-magic club?"

"does Dero get to be foot?" - Jasdero

"do I get one of those robes?" - Debitto

"err..yeah, sure."

"Then Jasdebi is in dark magic club!"

"Hii!!!"

* * *

CC92: sorry it took so long, this chapter has really been just sitting there in my documents; i couldnt be bothered to finish it.

Debi: yer, she only added like the last 5 lines before uploading it.

Dero: Lazy!!! Hii!!!

CC92: M' not lazy!

Debi: then what took u so long????

CC92: .....(_mutters_)

Debi: wat was that?

Dero: wat was it? wat was it!!!!! Hii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CC92: i dot over my DGM fad ^w^;;;;

Debi: FAD?!

CC92: yep! Fad! i hav new fads at least once a month! and i was just in the mood to update this fic!

...

...

CC92: sorry...

Debi: am i still uke?

CC92: YEP!

Debi: I HATE YOU!

Dero: dero love CC92!!!!!!!!


End file.
